The Cursed Tribe
Background "The orcs of Largashbur have been constantly besieged by giants, and are forbidden to leave their stronghold. Atub, the wise woman of the tribe, has asked me to find her a bowl of Troll Fat and a Daedra Heart so that she may contact the Daedric Lord Malacath for guidance." Objectives *Bring a Daedra Heart and Troll Fat to Atub. *Observe Atub's ritual to contact Malacath. *Speak to Chief Yamarz. *Meet Chief Yamarz at Fallowstone Cave. *Protect Chief Yamarz. *Defeat the Giant (and Chief Yamarz). *Take Shagrol's Warhammer back to Largashbur. *Place Shagrol's Warhammer in the Shrine in Largashbur. Walkthrough Gain access to Largashbur Largashbur is an Orcish stronghold found near the Jerall Mountains in the south of The Rift region. As the stronghold is approached, the tribe of orcs will be engaged in battle with a giant. If Ugor, one of the orcs fighting the giant, dies entering the stronghold, starting the quest will be more difficult. If it is not possible to save Ugor, one of the following tactics will allow access to the stronghold: The stronghold may still be accessed by climbing the mountainside bordering the far left side of the entrance. Upon talking to Atub, the gate will unlock. Steal any of the equipment from Ugor that is laying on the ground, thus causing the accusation of stealing, whereby the Orcs will unlock the door and come out of the stronghold. If a fine is paid at this point, entrance to the stronghold will be gained. The Orcs will unlock the doors and come out to fight any wild animals, such as bears, that attack near the gates. If the quest to find The Forgemaster's Fingers has been completed, the gates are already unlocked. The Orcs will initially be mistrustful of outsiders. The one exception is Atub, who talks about her tribe falling on hard times. Chief Yamarz, the tribe's chief, has become weak and cursed. The giants have taken advantage of this, assailing the stronghold regularly, as well as overtaking the shrine of the Daedric Prince Malacath. Atub asks for Troll Fat and a Daedra Heart to use as an offering to Malacath, the patron Daedra of the Orsimer, in hopes that he might respond to the wise woman's prayers and guide the tribe in their time of need. Retrieve the ingredients Some troll fat can be stolen from the shed with the Alchemy Lab to the right of Malacath's Shrine. The Dragonborn can also find some troll fat if they own Hjerim, in Windhelm. They can also find some inside a secret room if one opens a wardrobe downstairs. It is possible to find a Daedra heart adjacent to Kodlak Whitemane in Jorrvaskr in Whiterun (he's located downstairs). It may also be possible to find troll fat in the same room as the Daedra heart in Jorrvaskr. Troll fat is also found underneath a side table in one of the other rooms. If the College of Winterhold questline has been begun, two Daedra hearts may be obtained from Enthir every 24 hours. Another way of gaining Daedra hearts would be to collect some while fighting in Azura's Star, where Daedric enemies spawn, and their hearts can be collected to contribute to this quest. If the "Pieces of the Past" quest has been completed and Mehrunes' Razor acquired, two leveled Dremora spawn just outside of Mehrunes' Shrine and two more inside the shrine. The Dremora respawn every 10 game days, making it rather helpful for getting Daedra hearts quickly. Arcadia from Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun may sell Daedra hearts occasionally. Note: If the Dragonborn fast travels back to Lagashbur after retrieving the ingredients for Atub, two dragons may spawn. The Ritual *Once Atub has the ingredients, she will insist that the ritual of contacting Malacath must be observed, but care must be taken, as bumping into or hitting the altar may evoke a hostile response and a fine. She will speak to Chief Yamarz, who begrudgingly allows the ritual to occur. Malacath is displeased with Yamarz, who has allowed giants to overrun the Daedric Prince's shrine. The god demands that Yamarz bring him the giant leader's club as an offering; only then will he consider lifting the curse. Yamarz refuses to take responsibility and blames the Dragonborn for bringing this task upon him and insists that he be joined at Fallowstone Cave, which leads to Giant's Grove, the site of Malacath's shrine. Fallowstone Cave Chief Yamarz must be protected while traveling through Fallowstone Cave, located northeast of Riften, to the Giant's Grove on the other side. Cave bears and trolls could be encountered in addition to giants. While Yamarz is well-equipped with full Orcish Armor and an Orcish weapon and can handle himself well in battle, he will still find himself outmatched when fighting giants by himself. Yamarz prefers melee attacks, so it may be best to hang back and pelt the gigantic enemies with arrows or magic while being careful not to attack the Orc Chief; it is easy to accidentally hit Yamarz taking on the giants. It is possible to run ahead of Chief Yamarz, clear the cave out before he even gets there, and leave the cave. Then after fast traveling back to Lagashbur, the whole tribe will attack him, killing him, and Malacath's voice will be heard saying that giants killed him. Also, even though Atub was part of the attackers, she will still ask what happened to him. Giant's Grove *At the Giant's Grove, Yamarz will ask the Dragonborn to retrieve the giant chieftain's hammer for him. He promises gold in return for the Dragonborn's discretion; the tribe never has to know that their chief wasn't the one to return the giant's club, Shagrol's Warhammer (if the Dragonborn refuses, Yamarz will attack the giant himself and die quickly — "This'll only take a second," are Yamarz's prophetic last words — and the giant must still be defeated). *If the bribe is taken and the giant defeated for Chief Yamarz, he will then attack the Dragonborn to ensure his tribe never learns of his cowardice. Defeat the giant *It is possible to sneak-kill the giant with a high Sneak skill, the Assassin's Blade perk, the Shrouded Gloves, and a decent dagger. Thusly armed, it's possible to climb up the rocks of the shrine and get positioned right behind the giant without it noticing. *If the fight is rather challenging, there is a small alcove that can be used for protection on the right of Malacath's shrine; though still fully exposed, the giant can't seem to attack anything in the small alcove. It will be necessary to jump over a small fire and get between the shrine and a rock, but this is the perfect spot for regenerating health. Note, however, the giant will eventually run off after realizing he can't reach his target, so killing him from this position could be quite difficult. *The Dragonborn can, after engaging combat with the giant, run back towards Yamarz and he will slay the giant himself, but he must still be killed afterwards. Regardless of which option is chosen, the quest log will only show the text for the option to kill the giant instead of letting Yamarz kill it. *If the fight against Yamarz is challenging, sometimes the giant may kill Yamarz by launching him into the sky. However, the Dragonborn must then kill the giant. Malacath's reward *After defeating the giant, take the warhammer from his corpse, and take it to Largashbur, where Atub asks for news of Yamarz. *Malacath will speak to the remaining tribesmen, telling them of Yamarz's treachery and weakness. *Malacath gives the tribe a chance to prove themselves and appoints Gularzob as the new Chief. *The Dragonborn's worthiness is rewarded by the Daedric Prince, and instructions are given to put Shagrol's Hammer on his shrine. The hammer is transformed into Volendrung, the Daedric Prince's legendary warhammer, as the final reward. *Ogol, Ugor, and Lob will be available as a followers upon completion of this quest, assuming they survived the fight with the giant. *It is possible that if the Dragonborn does not remove Volendrung from the shrine, after the quest has been completed, the player will not be able to return to claim it later in the game. Journal Gallery LargashburMap.jpg|Largashbur is located southwest of Riften in the Jeralls MalacathGiantCamp.jpg|Giants have set up camp in Malacath's shrine. He is not pleased. Bugs Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} de:Der verfluchte Stamm es:La tribu maldita ru:Проклятое племя